Pressure vessels are commonly used for containing a variety of fluids under pressure, such as hydrogen, oxygen, natural gas, nitrogen, propane, methane and other fuels, for example. Generally, pressure vessels can be of any size or configuration. The vessels can be heavy or light, single-use (e.g., disposable), reusable, subjected to high pressures (greater than 50 psi, for example), low pressures (less than 50 psi, for example), or used for storing fluids at elevated or cryogenic temperatures, for example.
Suitable pressure vessel shell materials include metals, such as steel; or composites, which may include laminated layers of wound fiberglass filaments or other synthetic filaments bonded together by a thermal-setting or thermoplastic resin. The fiber may be fiberglass, aramid, carbon, graphite, or any other generally known fibrous reinforcing material. The resin material used may be epoxy, polyester, vinyl ester, thermoplastic, or any other suitable resinous material capable of providing fiber-to-fiber bonding, fiber layer-to-layer bonding, and the fragmentation resistance required for the particular application in which the vessel is to be used. The composite construction of the vessels provides numerous advantages such as lightness in weight and resistance to corrosion, fatigue and catastrophic failure. These attributes are due to the high specific strengths of the reinforcing fibers or filaments.
A polymeric or other non-metallic resilient liner or bladder is often disposed within a composite shell to seal the vessel and prevent internal fluids from contacting the composite material. The liner can be manufactured by compression molding, blow molding, injection molding, or any other generally known technique. Alternatively, the liner can be made of other materials, including steel, aluminum, nickel, titanium, platinum, gold, silver, stainless steel, and any alloys thereof. Such materials can be generally characterized as having a high modulus of elasticity. In one embodiment, liner 20 is formed of blow molded high density polyethylene (HDPE).
FIG. 1 illustrates an elongated pressure vessel 10, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,189, entitled “Pressure vessel with damage mitigating system,” which is hereby incorporated by reference. Pressure vessel 10 has a main body section 12 and substantially hemispherical or dome-shaped end sections 14. A boss 16, typically constructed of aluminum, is provided at one or both ends of the pressure vessel 10 to provide a port for communication between the interior environment 17 of the pressure vessel 10 and the exterior environment 19. As shown in FIG. 2, pressure vessel 10 is formed with liner 20 (such as an inner polymer liner) covered by a shell 18. In an example, the shell 18 can be a filament-wound composite shell. The shell 18 resolves structural loads on the pressure vessel 10, while liner 20 provides a gas barrier.
FIG. 2 illustrates a partial cross-sectional view, taken along line 2-2 of FIG. 1, of an end section 14 including boss 16, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,845, entitled “Boss for a filament wound pressure vessel,” which is hereby incorporated by reference. Boss 16 includes neck 22 having exterior surface 23 and a port 26. The port 26 perpendicularly traverses the exterior surface 23 of the boss 16 and allows fluid communication between the exterior environment 19 and the interior environment 17 of pressure vessel 10. The boss 16 also includes a flange 24 (depicted as an annular flange) extending radially outward from port 26 of neck 22. Generally, flange 24 of boss 16 is contained between portions of liner 20 and/or is sandwiched between the liner 20 and the shell 18. Typically, shell 18 abuts neck 22.
In this disclosure, surfaces, directions, and elements facing interior environment 17 are referred to with the descriptor “interior,” and surfaces, directions, and elements facing exterior environment 19 are referred to with the descriptor “exterior.” It is to be understood that this notation is not limiting; rather, it is provided for convenience and ease of comprehension, and other descriptors may also be used and/or suitable. Details relevant to the formation of an exemplary pressure vessel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,971, entitled “Filament Winding Process and Apparatus,” which is incorporated herein by reference.